


【臣太】所謂的兄長是……

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [14]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ＊臣太已交往戀人設定＊臣想到太一叫滿開諸多人為哥，但兩人之間還沒有認真以兄弟身份開車，於是決定讓太一開口說出糟糕句子懇求的俗爛R18





	【臣太】所謂的兄長是……

臣一面揉捏著今天晚上烹調義大利麵要使用的麵糰――縱使有了贊助商水野之後滿開廚房設備升級了許多、想要吃到手工麵條與看到眾人歡顏的本能仍會讓他寧可額外多費點心力，一面思索著戀人之間應該要如何稱呼，以及稱呼究竟是否會對情感相處產生任何方面的影響。常出現在七夕新聞與朋友口中而為人熟知的當然是「寶貝」、「哈尼」，有些則是他自認雖然同樣普遍卻比前者更加說不出口的還有「親親」、「甜甜」等，甚至還曾經聽過以情人名字命名、以自己而言可能是「小伏伏」、「小臣臣」的可怕暱稱；臣認真地自問，即便是太一這樣喊他，他恐怕也無法感受到動人的心跳，反而只會一陣暈眩加上雞皮疙瘩。若問他自己肯用來喊太一的，頂多就是「親愛的」和「小開心」，再多甜膩一些的就算是拿出當年身為狂狼的勇氣，他也吐不出半個字。正因如此，臣覺得自己沒有資格要求戀人、甚至也不想聽見伴侶用太過奇異的詞彙稱呼自己，而太一平常對自己的稱呼，就是非常平常又一般的、彷彿路邊遇見街坊熟識的一句「臣哥」。  
太一對自己的稱呼是「臣哥」，這不是什麼問題。  
但兩人間已有特殊關係的此刻，自己的稱呼與其他的「左京哥」、「丞哥」等沒什麼區別時，臣內心難免有些複雜。雖然在劇團裡，他並不希望因為過於殊異的行為導致其他人異樣的眼光、讓本就纖細的太一感到受傷，可偶爾還是會萌生一股希望自己能夠較為不一樣的情緒。  
察覺到自己摔打麵糰的勁道有些過大、可能會影響口感的臣連忙收了手，將麵糰放在一旁靜置，接著將冰箱裡頭的蔬菜拿出切成配料、並將番茄逐一切塊準備製作醬料。臣自認不是一個小肚雞腸的戀人，只不過佔有慾的發作總是毫無緣由且不分時機；尤其是方才一群人熱熱鬧鬧吃著點心時，太一那可愛的喊每個人一聲「哥」，只為了讓夥伴們吃的速度緩一點、免得動作慢搶不贏吃得少了的行為，令臣有些微微的不是滋味。雖說太一在想要吃些特別的甜點、功課不會寫，或是想要賴床打滾時，也會撒嬌軟糯地說一句拖長了尾音的「臣哥」，可那總是私下裡，再加上那會兒只覺得太一可愛，倒也無心遐想其他；可這樣身處一旁觀察，若是要讓太一喊一聲「哥」才能做點什麼、而那聲「哥」又要有點不同的話……  
攪拌著鍋裡隨著時間開始變得濃稠的番茄醬汁，臣再次打開了冰箱、從裡頭拿出新鮮牛乳，傾倒在湯匙上後一匙一匙的緩慢拌入，待顏色符合自己的預期後又試了試味道，確認一切無誤，臣便打算放著繼續燉煮直至口味更加醇厚；在準備將牛乳瓶放回冰箱前，看著飲品的顏色，臣突然萌生了一個念頭。

✾  
回到寢室的太一，不知是不是冷氣開的稍微涼了一些、亦或是晚餐後的冰淇淋吃多了，總覺得莫名的冷了一點。想著洗澡或許會好一些，太一問了臣一聲、得到對方已經趁著他們在休息室打鬧時盥洗完畢的回答後，便隨便抓了件內褲和早上扔在床鋪上的睡衣往浴室去。可不明白怎麼搞的，平常洗澡完回到房間後，因為夏天仍以熱水沖洗的緣故往往都是覺得相當涼爽痛快，今天雖然一樣清涼卻還是有些許的寒意，太一一反常態的沒有在自己的桌前搗弄他的小玩具、而是逕直往床上的被單裡鑽去。  
哪裡知道他才剛進了被窩，臣就彷彿等待已久的關了燈，爬到他身上。  
「臣、臣哥？」  
「哼嗯……」聽見他疑問的臣歪了歪頭、有些不甚滿意的低哼了一聲，隨即吻上太一，似乎不打算讓他再多說一句。太一因為熱烈的唇舌交纏而有些喘不過氣，想要推開身上的戀人，這才發現對方上身其實只穿著背心，自己怎麼推拒也只是不斷與對方滾燙的軀體接觸，而因為他的伸手，導致臣也毫不客氣與猶豫的在他身上摸索起來。先是作為睡衣的T恤下襬一吋一吋的被撩起，指腹順著腰線向上，中間刻意繞了一些路、往微微凹陷的肚臍處搔弄了一番，才又有些不情願似地回到原本的路線；其間的景色似乎不值得逗留，於是便如逆流的鮭魚一心往上，直至小巧的凸起處才停下忘返。  
被吻的無法順暢呼吸、也說不出半句話語的太一，在朦朧模糊間，依舊不忘心底呼喊：「臣哥你的左右開弓怎麼不用在廚藝上！」  
然而臣肯定是沒聽見的，即便是耳聞了，也會裝作沒什麼也沒發生的。在太一內心糾結的時刻，臣早就悄無聲息地將他的睡褲也一併褪去了，這時候臣倒沒有一雙手都同時集中攻擊太一胸前的粉點，而是一手順著原路返還候朝下行進；不知為何，臣沒有完全脫去太一的內褲，而是隔靴搔癢般挑弄直至體液濡濕了布料後，輕輕的探入、如同思索稱呼一事時搓揉麵粉般按壓同樣柔軟卻富有彈性的臀肉，卻遲遲不願解放太一因為昂揚而略感不適的部位。即便臣已開始拓展軟化稍後需要使用的部位，然而太一想要說話時臣卻始終不讓他開口，親吻漫長而黏膩，卻又強勢的讓太一無法掙脫，只能任由對方蹂躪自己的嘴唇與身軀；太一微微扭了扭，然而並沒有換來對方的克制，而是更為強烈、試圖將他帶入洶湧情潮的動作。在床單上移動的同時，太一蹭到臣同樣有反應的部位，雖然兩人總是會在情事前後花上相較於性愛本身更長的時間溫存，可他不明白為何對方這次除了搧風點火外一直未有其他動作。  
難以按捺的衝動令太一拚了命掙扎、也要在連續不斷的熱吻中問出一句：「臣、臣哥，為什麼還不……唔、嗯……」  
「太一你忍不住了？」  
「什、什麼……」  
「那，喊我『哥哥』吧，喊完我們就可以開始了。」  
一陣短暫的沉默後，太一像是憤怒的小兔子一般用力的推開臣的腦袋。「臣哥根本不是狂狼，是色狼吧！」

✾  
被推了一把的臣表情變都沒變，只是看著太一，半句話也不說。  
原本還在惱羞的太一忽然覺得有些心慌，卻不知道也不想做些什麼，正當太一因為尷尬而打算翻身下床，他卻瞬間被一把巨大的力道砰地壓回了床上；就在他腦海中閃過「難道這就是所謂的『床咚』」的想法時，臣毫無預警的就進入了他的身體。  
「唔！」  
太一先是倒吸了一口氣，緊接著便放鬆了身軀準備迎接臣的動作，可等了半天，遲遲盼不來滿足的喟嘆，於是又望向身上的戀人；作為熟知彼此心意的對象，臣看他的眼神便知道他要說些什麼，也沒有為難地直接解答。  
「不說，我就不動。」  
「臣哥！」  
「你每個人都喊哥，我覺得沒有關係，但至少該給我一個不一樣的稱呼吧？你自己看著辦。」  
本想著大不了就不做，可看對方猶如烏雲一般籠罩在自己上頭、似乎跑也跑不了的樣子，太一也鐵了心，不說就是不說，看誰能忍得過誰；雖然在心底很有骨氣地想著，可畢竟自己早被挑起了情慾，再加上也不是第一次所以知道臣喜歡什麼的太一作弊似的縮了縮自己的後穴、夾緊而後又放鬆，果不其然看到對方緊蹙的眉頭，想著臣就算體力再好、能夠伏地挺身許久也無法堅持一晚上的太一有如惡作劇成功地偷偷笑了笑。  
下一秒，太一就被抱了起來，但換成了臣背倚牆壁、太一坐在他身上的姿勢；也因為位置的改變，臣的柱身也瞬間深入了太一的體內，惹得太一忍不住再次低呼出聲。可尤為過分的是，改變兩人的上下之分後，臣除了掐扶著太一的腰身之外，又一動也不動了；即便是太一藉由姿勢改變的便利，狠狠踢了臣的後背、又用力地抓了抓他的肩膀，甚至討好似的緊縮了穴肉也依舊毫無進展。瞅著對方就是要逼著自己喊出「哥哥」兩個字才肯動作，太一心一橫，扶著臣的肩膀，自行上上下下地動了起來。  
沒有料到這種解決辦法的臣先是微微瞠大了眼，隨後又露出了「拿你沒辦法」的表情，任由太一動作。硬的發脹的粗壯莖身頂端流出黏液、使得太一讓柱身在自己穴內的動作更加順滑，同樣濕滑黏膩的穴內隨著太一的擺動湧出一小股淫水；太一的下身同樣高高地挺起，因為自己按捺不住而越發加快的動作、反覆循環而受不住的慾望與快感，太一緊緊抱住臣的頸側喘息低吟，有些想停下、卻又不願意放棄舒暢的感覺。朦朧淚眼中，他看著臣似笑非笑的表情，有些不甘心；分明是想讓對方忍受不住，偏偏現下的感覺卻像是自己在伺候大爺，甚至在太一奮力達成抽送的舉動時，臣還藉著姿勢的方便慢條斯理地抓弄吮玩太一充血的粉嫩乳肉，愈發挑起對方的情慾、下半身卻不肯有絲毫的挪動讓對方暢快。  
眼見自己做任何挑釁都徒勞無功，太一終於拋下自己原本的堅持，索性停下辛苦的擺動、坐在臣的身上；一面不著章法地揉弄自己挺立發紅的乳頭、另一隻手胡亂卻又自得其樂的套弄身前的肉棒，雙腿挑逗似地大張並露出既吞食著臣的柱身、同時不停流出情動春水的蜜穴。  
「哥、哥哥……快、快點，想要裡面更舒服……」

✾  
如此迷人性感的胴體在自己的面前動情地扭動，再加上太一終於說出自己想聽的話，臣終於無法遏止的出手。原先太一便坐在他的小腹上，臣此時更毫不客氣地將太一的腿環在自己腰間，用力的頂入太一的體內，陰囊一下下拍打臀肉上並發出「啪啪啪」的聲響；可愈發惡質的是，聽著太一與方才全然不同的喘息，臣時而緩慢地以龜頭磨弄太一甬道深處的敏感點，有時卻採取迅速而又猛力的撞擊，逼得太一不禁持續的喊出：「哥、哥哥！」  
「嗯？太一弟弟怎麼了？」  
「哥哥不要了……」  
「怎麼會不要呢？你喜歡的吧？」  
臣慢慢的將自己的肉刃餵入太一的穴內，因為漫長的前戲與羞怯而溫度較平常高熱的肉壁緊緊的含咬住男物；抽插套弄的動作撞的太一上下擺動，抽送與律動燒灼得太一的臀肉泛紅，肉體撞擊聲伴隨著一聲聲難耐的呻吟，幾乎要讓兩人同時發狂。臣一手撫摸太一的肩頭、一手攬握著他的腰身，感受著因為插入的動作而不停顫抖的內壁；仔細一瞧，太一散亂的紅髮與身上的紅痕相映、眼底的水光與軀體的汗液皆透出情慾的味道。  
「哥哥、嗯……」  
「哥哥弄得太一舒服嗎？」  
「很舒服，還、還要……」  
聽見太一的回應，臣的肉柱愈發炙熱碩大，而太一穴肉因為慾念而饑渴的開合；上下聳動，兩人分別被對方的性器激烈進出的動作奪去了所有感官與思考。  
太一的胸口緊貼臣汗濕的胸膛，臣硬挺的性器在依舊濕滑的肉縫處進出，粗長灼熱的巨根準確地碾壓著太一肉穴深處的敏感帶、使之密密箍咬著硬挺的肉物；因為該處緊實且痙攣，即便是善於忍耐的臣也按捺不住的持續用力挺弄胯下，換得太一失神的眼眸與無力的喘息。灑落在兩人之間乳白色的汁液，不僅是讓兩人的軀體因為水滑般的視覺感異常煽情，更是讓彼此之間的愛意如潮水般洶湧。看著太一沉醉的歡愉，臣一面想著更加情色的未來，一面放縱自己投入全然的慾念之中。  
「下回再換個什麼稱呼好呢……老公如何？」


End file.
